


Stories of a Nympho

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Incest, Language, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudism, Other, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots and snippets of the life of one sex-obsessed gal.





	1. Intros.

"Um, Doctor...Doctor Wells will see you now.." The receptionist stuttered slightly, trying not to stare at the woman before her. She was visibly a few inches taller than her, with shoulder-length auburn hair. However, it what she had on that had her staring...and squeezing her thighs together. Wearing a midriff-baring denim jacket, unzipped just enough to show she had on nothing underneath it. Along with a pair of zippered leather booty shorts and boots. She looked like a standard motorcycle ride.

Except for the fact that she could barely tear her eyes from the massive bulge in her shorts. A bulge that the woman didn't even try to hide as she was currently gripping it to adjust herself...the thing barely fit in her hand...

"Thanks." She started to turn before grinning at her. "You know..." She grabbed her bulge again and winked. "If you ever wanna see what I can do with this thing, let me know." Leaving a now flustered woman at her desk, she headed in. 

"Ah, Miss H-Hethril." The doctor greeted her as she entered the office, faltering slightly at her shorts. "I was told to expect you." She looked at her file. "According to this, you were arrested again for public indecency..."

"Which is complete bullshit!" She replied, slumping down in a nearby chair, not even bothering to keep her legs together. "I was far enough in that alley so no one could see me! Besides, it's not like anyone else's never gone to jerk one off behind a bar."

"I'm sorry..?" The doctor said, looking back at the file. "But the report says you were masturbating..."

"Yeah, I was. The damn cop could've at least let me cum first?" She muttered and pointed at her crotch. "You have any idea how difficult it is to stuff this thing back into my shorts when I'm hard? I mean, my girlfriend in high school said I was hung like a fucking bull, but it can be aggravating at time."

"Hard...wait, you're a futa?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Oh, nothing. I just misread the report." She looked back through the file. "Um...fourteen counts of public exposure. Eight counts of solicitation. And three counts of public nudity."

"Hey, a couple of those were the gal paying me to let them suck my dick."

"To let them...?" The Doctor stopped. "Perhaps we should pick a starting point. Namely since the judge decided you need psychiatric help, and until I can provide a final report that satisfies her, the two of us will be seeing each other frequently." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps introductions are in order. Dr. Carol Wells. Doctor of Psychology and Psychotherapy."

"Toni Henril. Motorcycle repair expert and nympho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I'm letting you decide; what should her first time be?
> 
> There are certain things I won't write though, like bestiality, scat, necrophilia, or similar. Just...just no.


	2. The story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I figured this'd give some others a chance to throw when what they'd like to see.

Carol blinked. "Huh...um, I've never really heard of someone admitting that."

"What can I say? I love to have sex." Toni massaged her crotch, pretending not to notice Carol staring at her growing erection. "It doesn't take a whole lot to put me in the mood."

"I...I see." Carol bit her a lip slightly. "Somewhat off the record...might I ask what all...?"

"Well, as long as you have a pulse, and you're sapient...and within a decent age range, I'm game. Though, there are some things I won't do, like bloodplay, scat..." She shook her head. "No thanks."

"So...you have several...kinks?"

"Easier to list what I'm not into. Been on both sides of a glory hole. Had some fun getting a free handjob on the subway..." She purred and gripped herself with both hands. "And I love being watched." She reached for the zipper. "You know, if you wanna see it, you just have to ask. Hate wearing underwear, so one tug..."

"That...that's quite all right for now..." Carol coughed, squirming in her seat. She was well aware that acting like this with a patient was unacceptable, but she had a feeling that would go out the window soon. "Now, perhaps we should start from what caused you to develop your...considerable enjoyment of sex?"

"You know you can say it." Toni laughed. "When did I become such a horny little bitch. Well...I guess you could say it's a mix of firsts. Which 'first' you wanna start with?"


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (bit of lolicon in this chapter, just a warning)

"Ah, perhaps just starting at the first event is best." Carol exhaled, squeezing her thighs together some.

Toni hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, I've known about sex since I was nine. I'd overhear my older sister, Erin, on the phone with her boyfriend...and sometimes girlfriend, when she thought I was asleep. She really liked dirty talk, going about how she planed to suck on a fat cock or eat out a hot little pussy." She started rubbing harder, her erection visible now, and straining against her shorts. "That or how bad she wanted to be fucked. That went on and off for a couple of years. Then came the time she caught me watching."

"Oh. How much trouble were you in?"

"Actually..." Toni blushed. "My sister was a big perv, and I had a boner in my PJs."

* * *

_"You little sneak!" Erin said in a mock scolding tone as she pulled a squealing Toni into her lap. "You been watching me for a while, haven't you?" She eyed the tent in her little sister's pajama bottoms._

_Toni hesitated for a moment. "Kinda...mostly when you're talking to whoever you're dating then. I had to look up what 'fat cock' meant-" She squeaked when Erin gripped her through her pants._

_"Oh you did, huh?" Erin whispered, pulling her closer. "Did you get this hard every time you heard me, Toni?" She started to lightly stroke her . "Getting aroused at the thought of your big sister sucking dick?"_

_"E-Erin..." Toni gasped._

_"C'mon, Sis, you know you can be honest with me." She pumped harder. "It turned you on, didn't it?"_

_Tori nodded. "Y-Yes!"_

_Erin grinned. "Did you play with this monster while you thought of my pussy? All wet and waiting?"_

_Another nod, Toni's cheeks reddening. Little by little, she started to thrust into her sister's hand._

_"Oh, someone's getting excited." Eric hooked both thumbs on the waistband pulling Toni's pants down and exposing her erection. "Holy shit!" She gasped, grabbing it again. "This thing's bigger than my last boyriend's!" Her other hand snaked down to cup her testicles. "Damn!"_

_"Is...is that bad?" Tori whimpered, staring at the sight._

_"You kidding!? I wanna ride this thing myself!"_

* * *

"Seriously??" Carol stared wide-eyed. "Your sister?"

"Like I said, she was a perv." Toni looked wistful. "Heh, she actually had a stash of porn comics hidden, and a few were incest porn, so she was into it."

"Ah. Um, did you two...?" She blushed when she realized she was clutching her breast through her shirt.

"Hey, don't stop on my account."


End file.
